<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere in Time by Miraculous_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952438">Somewhere in Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Writer/pseuds/Miraculous_Writer'>Miraculous_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Writer/pseuds/Miraculous_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been a disturbance in history. Hawkmoth has sent an akumatised victim into the past to try and retrieve the miraculous. Bunnix warns Marinette of what has happened and they go back in time to their predecessors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrientte Ladynoir Marichat Ladrien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhere in Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is my first fanfic! Sorry if it sucks...🤗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette had had a good start to the day. Her parents made her a chocolate filled crossaint for breakfast and Alya had made her day with the Ladybug and Chat Noir pattered scrunchies she had got in a set for the both of them. Adrien had even complemented her hair. She had worn it in a ponytail for a change and Alya said that Chole should change her hair because Marinette’s was much better.</p><p>But she knew something was wrong when Bunnix showed up. She hadn’t seen Bunnix in a while, because she only came when there was a serious disturbance in time. “Mini-bug!” She cried. Ladybug nodded. She and Chat Noir had been fighting an akumatised victim, until they mysteriously disappeared. “There has been a disturbance in the past!”</p><p>“Why not send our older selves after it?” Ladybug asked. Bunnix bit her lip. “You’re busy battling another villain. That’s why I came here. The whole world is at stake!” <br/>”So you want us to battle an akumatised villain in the past, because their weren’t any miraculous holders then?” Chat checked. “Oh there were miraculous holders.” Bunnix replied. <br/><br/></p><p>Ladybug and Chat stared in science. “Wait. When was this?”Chat asked.</p><p>”About 200 years ago.”</p><p>”So that means they are our predecessors!” Ladybug said. Bunnix nodded, confirming her guess. “C’mon into my burrow.” This time Bunnix was well prepared and shoved a bowl (not unlike the on she had used on a prior occasion) over both their heads. Bunnix liked it in her burrow. Often, things got really busy in Paris and just her daily life. And so she would transform and chill in her burrow, where no one would bother her, unless she invited them inside. She would see the events of the past, like a home video and re-live the battle against Hawkmoth on one of her exits. When being in the burrow wasn’t an option, she would relax as Alix and chat with Fluff, even if she would never remember anything that Alix had said. Even she didn’t know the limits of her burrow. When she was fighting, she only had to jump a metre to reach the hole she wanted. But when she was chilling or guiding Mini-Bug or Kitty Noir, it was quite large. There was several holes which if she touched, they would go back or forward in time. A invisible floor was also there, so anyone could walk around. The white glow was on of her favourite parts. It was subtle and calm, so she could concentrate easily. Concentration was key. If she was distracted, Bunnix could miss the right moments to jump in and out of time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you enjoy. If so, please support me so I can continue writing this story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>